The present invention relates to a hand-held blender, and in particular to a hand blender with a built-in 2-speed gearbox which can output two different speeds coaxially.
Hand-held food blenders become more and more popular because they are compact in terms of size and are convenient to use. Most hand blenders have only one stirring speed, thereby failing to meet the demand for stirring different types of food because the stirring speed is not high enough or is too low. In the process of stirring, it is more suitable to stir some materials in low speed after high speed blending in order to achieve better taste and preserve better nutritional value. A conventional hand-held blender fails to achieve these.
In addition, Chinese patent publication CN1697622 discloses a hand blender. The output shaft and input shaft of the hand blender are not coaxially arranged. The disclosed hand blender achieves speed reduction only through engagement of a broadside of a driving gear with a driven gear. A defect of this structure is unstable transmission. To achieve large transmission ratio while enlarging diameters of the gears, it is necessary to increase the volume of the housing, especially an increase in radial measurement of the housing, and there are also spaces wasted in the interior housing.